Forget Me Not: Cammie, Zach, and Josh
by GallagherGirlWithZach
Summary: Cammie and Zach. They were once a loving couple until an accident took Cammie. But that's only what Zach thought. They haven't recovered her body yet. When Cammie wakes up, she remembers nothing of her relationship with Zach and soon meets Josh. Who will she love? Zach or Josh? Who do you choose? R
1. Chapter 1: Start of Something New

Remember Me: Cammie, Zach, and Josh

Cammie and Zach. They were once a loving couple until an accident took Cammie. But that's only what Zach thought. They haven't recovered her body yet. When Cammie wakes up, she remembers nothing of her relationship with Zach and soon meets Josh. Who will she love? Zach or Josh? Who do you choose? R&R

Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode have known each other for quite awhile now. But they never really talked to each other, well that's on Cammie's part. But one day, Zach decided he couldn't hold in his feelings for Cammie any longer. Can you guess what he did? Well let's find out.

Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan, Cammie for short. I'm just a girl living here in Roseville, Virginia. Now here I am on a road trip with a few of my friends. Let's start with the girls, they are Bex, Liz, and Macey. Now with the boys, they are Grant, Jonas, Preston, and Zach. Zach. Zach Goode. Who knew this guy would be so different from the rest?

Here I am in Liz's van. It's such a funny, old van. Noting how it has rusty paint and how it gets bumpy whenever we're on the road. Luckily, Bex isn't driving 'cause she's yet to get used to how we drive here than in the UK. But here's one good thing about the van, the seats inside are lined on both sides so that the passengers are facing each other. Now I can see what everyone's doing. Girls are on one and the boys are on the other.

Am I the only one who's single here? Well besides Zach? 'Cause Bex is with Grant, Liz with Jonas, and Macey with Preston. *Sigh* Here I am looking at them talk to each other while I'm here just looking down at my hands. But I wave it away 'cause I don't really care 'cause I'm not really into these kinds of things. Or am I? *Wink, wink*

I sit here while I'm waiting to get on our way to wherever it is we're going. I look around to see my friends talk to each other. All of them except for one. Zach. Here he is with his 2 hands together, forming into fists. I can feel him staring at me, so I look at him. His dark green eyes burning into mine as a smile forms on his lips. He leans towards me. "Hello, Cammie."

Zach Goode, yea, I didn't really notice him before, but he doesn't seem so bad. "Hello, Zach. Having fun?" I mock him, noticing how he isn't joining the others.

He takes out a bag of peanut M&M's, rips it open and puts a couple in his mouth. He reaches the bag towards me, never leaving his gaze from mine. "Want some?" I feel stunned. He shouldn't stare at me like that. I look at his lips move around as he continues to chew. Oh gosh.

"Uhh….. No thanks," I say, looking away from his lips and back to his eyes, thinking he might notice. Those green eyes, quickly taking my attention. He leans back, and laughs. "What's so funny?"

"I know what you're thinking," I quickly panic, wondering if he knows that I've been drooling over the way he looks. "You're bored, aren't you?" I exhale, feeling really relieved that he's got no idea. "How 'bout we thumb wrestle?" He moves his hand towards me and he has one thumb up, wiggling it from side to side, waiting for me to join the challenge.

I sigh, deciding whether or not, I should play with him. Drumming my fingers on my lap, then rubbing both my hands together, hoping they don't sweat. Thinking it won't hurt to thumb wrestle with, I play along. Our hands go together as I move my hand towards his. He looks at me and smirks while I roll my eyes at him. "We'll start at the count of 3 ok?" He says, looking at me for my approval. I shrug, him taking that as a "yes".

"1!" Then suddenly, he takes my thumb down without counting to 3. This is ridiculous! He laughs as he pushes my thumb down. I try to break free but he's too strong. My jaw falls to the ground as I stare at what he just did. There he is, taking the victory of winning even though he cheated.

"Hey! You cheated!" I say, pulling away from him, but his grip is so tight. "Let go of me!" I demand. This isn't fair! You didn't count to 3!"

"Expect the unexpected, Cammie," He says, as he winks and continues to laugh. "I won't let go unless you accept defeat, Cammie," He tells me, clearly thinking he'll make me accept this. No way! No way am I falling for this!

I exhale deeply and give him a hard stare and in the back of my head, I'm thinking of how stubborn Zach is. I try hard to not think about how his hand feels like on my hand, trying to focus on my anger with him. And since I can't take the weight that these feelings are putting on me, I say with pride, "Fine. I, Cammie Morgan, accept defeat from Zach Goode." Then, he finally lets go, and when he does, he leans back, smiling that it starts to get on my nerves. So, I lean back, crossing my arms and looking away, hoping we could make a stop soon so that I can get out to breath in some fresh air.

Then just when I thought we were a long way from making a stop, my wish is answered when Liz, who's driving, says, "Ok guys. We're making a stop here. Whoever needs to use the restroom, I suggest you go now. Oh and can someone come with me to buy some snacks?"

We stop by a gas station. I look at Zach, who's still smiling, taking the pleasure of victory. But I won't let it end there. I won't let him get away with that. No! So I smirk at him, not letting him know that in the back of my mind, I'm planning something to get revenge on him. When we get out of our van, Zach is still eyeing me. And when I turn my back to him, that's when I make my evil smile, a plan that's starting to take fruit in my brain.

*R&R All reviews will be read, any improvements to be made? Just say so


	2. Chapter 2: Good Vibes?

**Good Vibes? Cammie and Zach**

When I get inside the convenience store, I linger to the feeling of the cold air inside. It feels so fresh, especially now that I just came out of a ride that lasted for who knows what. I stretch out my limbs shortly as I look around. Then, I pass by the ice cream isle. This got me smiling. Why? 'Cause it just gave me an idea on how to get back at Zach. So I grabbed an ice cream that I liked.

When I get out, I spot Zach. There he is, leaning against the van, still smiling. Doesn't he ever get tired of smiling? Guess not. He has no idea what's coming for him. I went over to him and leaned on the van, licking my ice cream real slowly. Then, I think again if I should do this or not, but thinking that I should, figuring I should have some fun and that it won't hurt to do so.

"You still mad at me?" Zach asks, turning to me.

I keep quiet having Zach inch closer, crossing his arms and saying, "I'll take that as a "yes"," He moves closer until our shoulders are touching and it was so warm it could've have made me melt, but I didn't let it distract me, not when I want my plan to work out. "What can I do to get you talking? Hmm…" He squints, acting as if he's thinking, but really, he's just playing around.

"You know what, you shouldn't have cheated," I glare at him and smile slowly, a low laugh escaping my throat. I lick my ice cream one last time, then I stick it in his face and drop it where it ruins his shirt. "Ooops! So sorry." I say sarcastically.

When he looks at me, I can't help but laugh when I see the disappointment on his face. But then not a moment passes when he's already smiling again and shaking his head at me. He licks some of the ice cream off his face and I can't help but notice his lips again. How his tongue goes all over them. He looks at his shirt and the mess that I had done and smirks once again. Then the next thing I know, he's taking off his shirt. Oh my. Those sculpted abs of his, flexing whenever he moves. *Wink, wink* He goes over to his bag of clothes, grabbing a shirt and putting it on. Part of me wishing he didn't and the other trying not to care about it.

"What was that all about?" Zach says, walking towards me, crossing his arms like he's interrogating me. The wind flying towards us, making Zach's hair move so effortlessly like he just came out of a shampoo commercial. "Was that like your revenge for having to lose the game?" He smirks and eyes me closely, waiting for me to say something.

"That's what you get for cheating," I smirk back and shake my head, letting him know he made a bad decision of cheating in the first place. I inhale the scent of his newly washed shirt, it's refreshing and comforting, but I don't let it get to me when I say, "I _never_ accept defeat from cheaters, Zach. Just keep that in mind."

"Humph. I sure will," He says, putting his hands back in his pockets. "Though, you gotta admit, you did have fun right?"

Before I even get to answer, Liz comes out and tells us it's time to leave. And before I get back inside the van, I look back at Zach and tell him, "Revenge is sweet." For the whole ride, it took about 5 hours to get to our destination. And for the most time, I took naps, too tired to even argue with Zach. I guess it was to take naps now that I'm finished with my revenge and am now at peace. When I wake up, I find Zach sleeping on my shoulder with his arm around me. I look at him carefully and I gotta say, he looks pretty cute sleeping. I don't know why, but he's got me hypnotized. I can't help but notice how it feels so warm and safe with him. I suddenly have the urge to touch his hair but I stop myself from doing so, thinking it's ridiculous.

I was just staring at him, admiring his features, how he's so sleep a sound, when suddenly he says, "Love what you're looking at?"

That got me startled, so I quickly pretend I'm still sleeping, not wanting to get caught staring at him, but I think he already knows. He gets up and takes a look at me. "Quit pretending you're still sleeping, I know you're awake, Cammie." He laughs and since I've just been caught, I go ahead and open my eyes.

Eager to change the subject, I ask, "Are we there yet?" And since he notices the change in subject, he smirks once again. I look away to ashamed to even look at him now that I'd been caught.

"Nope, we might be a long way from our destination," He says, moving in closer to me. "So I guess you can lean on me and go back to sleep." His gaze burning into mine as he smiles slowly, trying to get cozy, but all I do is shake my head at him and laugh.

Before we know it, we've gotten to our destination, it's seems like a forest. I don't know what we're doing out here, but this isn't what I thought we'd be going to. I got a feeling we're camping out here. "Looks like we're going to be having some more fun tonight, Cammie." Zach says as he looks out a window.

"Yea, I hope so." I join Zach to look out a window as we pass by a trail of tree, all of them blurring into just a streak of green and I can't help but notice the smile on his face, telling me he's got something planned in that head of his.


	3. Chapter 3: Destination: Your Heart

**Destination: Your Heart**

Liz makes a stop at the forest. We all step out into the woods, all of us stretching our limbs. "Ok guys, we here!" She shouts, taking a deep breath, finally glad to be here.

"Don't tell me we're camping out here, Liz," Bex says as she walks around to observe the trees and other surroundings. "Bloody hell! I bet we're the only ones out here!" She declares, clearly not liking the situation, but having no choice but to accept it.

"No, we're not alone, Bex," Grant says, putting his arm around her shoulder and smiling at her. "I bet there are animals out here." He says sarcastically, making Bex shake her head at him.

"Well, we don't want anyone getting lost here." Liz tells us.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Zach whispers in my ear as he moves in beside me while smiling.

"So I suggest you start partnering up if you don't want to get lost!" Liz shouts out as Jonas goes ahead and takes her hand.

Are you kidding me? Partner up? Are we little kids or something? This must be some kind of sick joke. Now this sucks for me 'cause Bex is with Grant, Liz with Jonas, and Macey with Preston. Does this mean I go with Zach? *Sigh* Well that might not be so bad.

"Well this sounds fun," Zach says as he takes my hand and starts walking, following the rest. "Be careful, wouldn't want you falling." He says as he grips my hand tighter and smirks.

"Um.. What are you doing?" Referring to how he's holding my hand. "You do know I can walk on my own right?" Raising an eyebrow at him as he continues to smile.

He swings our hands from side to side and says, "Didn't you hear what Liz said?" He shakes his head and looks at me, his green eyes burning into mine as his fingers go in between mine and I can't help but notice how warm his hand is. "Don't worry, Cammie. I won't let you get hurt."

"If you say so." I tell him, giving in to the feel of his hand in mine. We continue to follow the others as we go deeper into the forest. We both lean onto each other as the ground becomes bumpier and steeper in some places. We laugh whenever one of us begin to fall. I look around, thinking this trip might not be such a bad idea.

"Ok guys. This is where we'll be camping," Liz declares, looking all around to make sure this is the best and safest part of the woods to stay at. "I want you guys to start gathering materials for our stay here. Remember, we need to stay warm!"

"Me and Cammie will get the sticks for the fire," Zach says, quickly taking me out of there to find some sticks. "This ought to be fun 'cause I didn't come out here for nothing." He tells me as we begin to collect some sticks. Then, he stops and smiles slowly at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Referring to his smile, wondering what he's got in mind. I put my hands on my hips and say, "Whatever you're thinking, it better be good."

He smirks. "Don't worry, Cammie. I'm not that stupid." Then he winks at me and I shake my head, throwing a bunch of sticks at him.

When he's caught by surprise, I can't help but laugh at him. I laugh so hard, I start to fall on my back. He gets back at me by throwing a bunch of sticks back at me. That time, I felt like we were the only ones in the world. Laughing and smiling, just playing around. He laughs back at me and when he finally stops, he smirks once again. "Who's laughing now, Cammie?" He sits down beside me as we lean onto each other.

I close my eyes for awhile, wanting this moment to last. I think about all the times in my life, thinking I never felt this way before, so peaceful. And when I open my eyes again, hearing the others calling out for us, I tell him, "We should go now and bring back these sticks," But when I turn to look at Zach, I find him staring at me, it gets me blushing. How long has he been looking at me that way? He's so near, I can actually see the little pigments of his iris in his eyes. "Is there something on my face?" Wondering why he's looking at me that way. His gaze unwavering, quickly luring me in.

"Yea, your eyes, your nose, your mouth." He tells me softly and that's what got me really blushing. I don't know if it was the sudden wind, but I looked away. Maybe 'cause I never had anyone talk to me that way before. For that short time, I felt special.

"C'mon, we should go now." I tell him and we both quickly get up and take the sticks and leave. I avoid his gaze for the whole time as we were on our way back.

When it got dark, we began building a fire. It was mostly me and Zach. I was still avoiding his gaze, the moment back there was still getting to me. I see him taking a glance at me. We both take glances at each other and I couldn't take this silence and neither could he. "You've been quiet this whole time, Cammie," Zach tells me, rubbing two sticks together to make fire. "Did I do anything wrong?" He wonders, his gaze solely on mine.

"No! Of course not. I'm just enjoying the feel of being out here in the woods." I smile at him, hoping he believes me. I stand up, unable to look at him, making an excuse of having to get more sticks to build a fire.

I was just grabbing some sticks when Zach came and took me away. "I need to make a confession, Cammie," I don't know what scared me more, the dark or the sound in his voice when he said that. I didn't know if this confession of his is good or bad.

"What is it?" I ask him, holding my breath, afraid of what he might say.

He's still holding my hand and he exhales deeply when he says, "I like you, Cammie," I guess it's a good thing it was dark 'cause then I couldn't see his face and neither could he see mine. And that's a good thing 'cause then, he wouldn't have to see me blushing. "I really, _really_ like you, Cammie. I've felt like this for a while now and I was hoping you feel the same way." He brings his hand to my face and even though it was dark, we could still see each other's eyes. And at that moment, his eyes were burning into mine.

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. I steady my breathing, still trying to take in what he just said. And I guess took long at that 'cause the next thing I know, he's saying, "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you this. I must've taken you by surprise." Heck, he did. He was just about to leave when I hold onto his hand.

"Wait, Zach. I haven't said anything yet," I hold onto him as he moves closer, our gaze still lingering, his hand burning onto my arm. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing… Well first, I have to admit," I confess to him, hoping he doesn't take this seriously. "I didn't quite like you in the beginning, but you know what they say, you never really know a person unless you get to meet and know them. And I know I've only known you for a short time, but I have to say you aren't that bad, so…" But I didn't get to finish that sentence 'cause right then, Zach had his lips on mine. I have to say, it felt like heaven. His lips continue to push and move around, the warmth of his lips beginning to fill me in.

He pulls back to look at me and when I open my eyes, I find him smiling at me, so I smile back. Who knew this would be happening to me?

*R&R Any improvements, just say so


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen **

It has gotten darker and everyone has went to sleep, well except for me and Zach. We went back to building a campfire. We talked and laughed about random stuff. The next thing I know, I'm alreay falling asleep. So Zach puts my head down on his shoulder and puts a blanket around me to keep me warm. And when I peek out to look at him, I can see him smiling. I just couldn't imagine being apart from him.

When I wake up, I find Zach nowhere near my side. So, I get up figuring he went into the woods. I lurk into the words, busy looking for Zach, but I found him nowhere. I start to wonder where he had then someone came up and covered my eyes from behind, "Guess who?" He asked and it was Zach.

I laugh and turn to face him. "Where were you? I've been looking for you all around."

"Hey, I had to take a private session alone. And that was pretty hard, considering the fact that there are no bathrooms out here," He says as he laughs and shakes his head at me. "A girl like you shouldn't be out here alone. C'mon let's go back."

"Well, hello there," Macey greets. "You guys seemed to have a good night's sleep." She says as she eyes us both.

Before we could even respond to that, Liz is already reminding us to gather all our stuff to get ready to leave. I was looking forward to a great day with Zach. Zach must've been thinking the same thing 'cause the next thing I know, he's taking my hand and rushing to gather our stuff to get back to the van fast.

When everyone has hopped into the van, Zach sits right next to me and says, "I've got a surprise for you. There's this place I want to take you to." He tells me as he forms a smile on his lips.

"You mind telling me where this place is?" I ask, wondering what he's got in mind this time. I lean closer to him, hoping that'll get him to tell me.

But all I get is a smirk from him. He looks deep into my eyes, leaning closer till our faces are just mere inches away. "Sorry, Cammie. But I've got secrets too."

When we get back to town, in Roseville, Virginia, Liz says, "So what do you say we do next?" She says, looking to us, expecting some kind of answer as her face lightens up. But none us got to answer back 'cause Zach was already up ahead and saying something.

"Sorry," He tells us as we stare at him in wonder. "But me and Cammie have somewhere else to be." He tells us as he takes my hand and pulls me to him. They all stare at each other, wondering what Zach is up to. Then he leads me towards his car and opens the door for me to get in.

He turns on the engine and when he hits the road, he turns to look at me and smiles. "So you're really not going to tell me what this place that we're going are you?" I face him, drumming my fingers on one leg.

"Oh that's confidential, Cammie," He tells me as he winks. I lean back in my seat, taking a deep breath as I continue to wonder where we're going. He takes a glance at me and when he sees the pout on my face, he laughs softly. "Don't worry, Cammie. We're getting there and trust me, we'll have lots of fun." He puts his hand on top of mine and I can't help but smile.

"Whatever you say, Captain." I joke at him, both of us laughing. And every time I try to stop laughing, when I take a look at Zach, the laughing starts right over again. Zach shakes his head, thinking we're so silly. The laughter begins to calm down when it starts to rain. The rain pours down on the car and it begins to calm me down. I felt like nothing could go wrong at that moment, even more so with Zach's hand gripping mine tightly.

Nothing was wrong at that moment. Everything was perfect. Zach was there and he had a surprise for me. What could go wrong? I watch the rain drops that continue to fall on my window, looking to Zach. He pulls me closer to give me a quick kiss. And that's all it took. Just one glance away from the road. That's all it took to not see the deer run in front and onto the road. When Zach looks back on the road, he quickly turns the car, so abruptly that it zooms right into the trees. That's all it took for us not to see the deer and get into an accident. That's all it took for me to disappear.

*Need any improvements? Just say so. I know it's short, sorry for that, I had no time to make it longer


	5. Chapter 5: Come Back to Me

**Come Back to Me**

Zach looks back on the road just to find a deer walking onto the road. It took us by shock. We weren't expecting this. Zach turns the car abruptly that it goes rolling down the side of the road and right against a tree. The look on his face changing the moment he sees it coming. We went rolling down so fast, but right then, it felt like exclamation, like I could see everything that was happening. I couldn't believe it. Dirt was everywhere. Everything I see turn into a blur. In just one second, we're already close to facing death. It hit the tree so hard that it knocked us both unconscious.

I don't know where I am now. I know I'm at a nearby steam close to where the accident took place. I wonder what's happened to me. I try to get up, but my whole body's aching. Warm liquid flowing down my face as look around for help, but all I see are trees all around me and cold water rushing down. My own blood rushing down my face, remaining here, injured badly. My whole body shivers, the cold, wet dirt on my face as I seem to be far from everything else. Oblivious to everything. I continue to weaken, wishing someone would come and rescue me. I feel a sense of relief when I hear sirens of the ambulance and police cars, knowing I'll be rescued sooner or later as my eyes begin to close when I fall back unconscious.

**Zach's POV**

The sirens get louder as they get closer to where I am. I search for Cammie. I need to know if she's okay. My head aches. I must've hit it hard when we hit the tree. I can't seem to find Cammie. She can't be gone. How can this be? We were going to have a good time, but suddenly, that was all taken away from me. Why?

My friends and Cammie's friends are there. Wondering what had happened to us. They've got worried looks on their faces, but all I could think is where Cammie could be. "Where's Cammie?" I question them. I look to them with worry. And when they didn't answer, worry turned into anger. "You're not telling me something!" They all look to each other, deciding whether they should tell me or not.

"They still haven't found her yet, Zach," Bex tells me, sighing as she sees the look of disappointment on my face. "But they'll find her, sooner or later, we promise you." She tells me, trying to calm me down. But not even her words could make me feel better. All I needed was Cammie. And I needed her alive.

It must've been the anesthesia, but the next thing I know, I'm falling deep into sleep. I didn't want to sleep 'cause all I could think of was Cammie. I should've known. I should've known that it only takes a short second to have everything taken away from you. I could no longer feel the pain on my head but the pain of knowing Cammie's missing replaced it, and it feels even worse. I wonder where she is right now, if she's ok, dead or alive. I want to make it up to her for crashing the car. I should've been more careful!

When I wake up, I see the bright lights of the hospital ceiling. All my friends are there next to me, making sure I'm alright. "Cammie. Where is she?" I ask her, hoping this time they have found her, but knowing not when they've got saddened looks on their faces. I try to sit up but they urge me not too, but it's not like I'd listen. "She's not gone," I try to assure myself. "She'll come back, you just haven't found her yet!" I dig my head into my hands, cursing myself for what I have done. I should've been more careful.

I look back up and look to my friends. I exhale deeply, knowing I have to do something instead of sitting around here waiting for something to happen. "Can I get out now?" I ask, eager to get out of here to search for Cammie.

"Stay for a while, Zach," Grant tells him, tells me, trying to stop me from whatever I'm trying to do. "You aren't well yet. You should get some rest." He tells me, while the rest try to stand in my way. But right then, nothing could stop me from looking for Cammie.

"I've had enough." I say to all them, rushing right pass them and through the door, intent of getting of here even though I've got a huge bump on my head. I rush pass everyone. All the noises around me start to disappear as I go back to the day I confessed my love to Cammie. She can't go. Not when I made that confession. Her existence is what keeps me going.

As soon as I get out of the hospital and out into the open air, I can't help but breathe in the fresh air, looking up into the sky, wishing nothing had gone wrong. If I was going to look for Cammie, I can't be weak. I need to keep moving before it's too late. Cammie needs me more than ever and I will come for her and when I find her, I won't let nothing else like this happen ever again.


	6. Chapter 6: Savin' You

**Saving You**

**Cammie's POV**

My whole body's aching. And here I am still lying on the cold wet ground by the stream. The sound of the stream is deafening to my ears. I turn my head around, wondering where in the world am I. It's the same place I had found myself in the first place. This makes me wonder if the sirens of the ambulance, was just a dream. Wondering why no one had saved me. Then I realize that I'm under the bushes, hidden from everything, later wondering, who am I?

I try to stand and when I do, I can't help but notice how weakened my legs are, how my head continues to pound that it hurts so badly. It hurts so badly that I can't think of what to do next. I wander around the woods and instead of seeing help, all I see are trees. I'm lost and I don't know where to go next. I start to shiver from the cold surrounding me, that I rub my hands on my arms.

I continue to walk on. My feet continuously moving in front of each other on the dirt. I try to remember what had happened to me, but it's ridiculous to even try, 'cause if I can't even remember my own name, how could I remember what just happened. I guess this was all too much to endure that the next thing I know, I'm falling onto my back. But that's what I thought, till someone came to my rescue and caught me before I could even touch the ground.

It's a guy and I try to get a clear view of him but my sight's too blurry. He has his arms around me tightly and I like the feeling of it 'cause then, it was so warm. He has his eyes focused on mine. I try to stand back up, but right then, I was too fragile. He looks around for safety, shifting me around so we're both comfortable.

His mouth starts to open as he begins to say something. He shakes me softly to keep me conscious. "Hey! Are you alright?" He asks me, pushing my hair away from face with his hand to get a clear view of me. He seems so worried, trying to keep me conscious, hoping I'll stay alive. His eyes were so captivating at the moment that I wanted to continue staring at them. I fail to respond to his question as I drift off to sleep once again.

**Zach's POV**

My friends chase after me out of the hospital. Do they really think they could stop me? Well if they do think so, they've got it all wrong. And just this morning, I heard the weather forecast say it was going to be a rainy day, but not even the rain could get to me. Not even the rain. This quickly reminded me of the last time I was with Cammie. It was raining softly and we were having a good time. It quickly reminded me of our last kiss. The kiss before the accident. Then, I thought, how could a kiss be so tragic?

I was so hard on myself, putting all the blame on me. I was responsible for everything. I'm responsible for Cammie's disappearance and that's the reason why I'll find her to the end of this world. And that's why I'm here in a car, driving to the place the accident had happened. Driving to the one place that only gives tragic memories of what had happened. Before I know it, I'm already there.

It takes a moment for me to get out of the car. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Usually when I close my eyes, I see us crashing down. But this time, I see Cammie and her smile. It's so beautiful, that it feels like I've been hit in the gut so hard for losing her. But instead of making myself feel worse, I shake my head and open my eyes. My hands are on the steering wheel of the car. I stare at them and think about the blood that's coursing through my veins right now. Then I think to myself that Cammie's out there somewhere with blood coursing through her body also.

I rush out the door and carefully head down the steep hill that we fell into. The next thing I know, rain is pouring down on my face. But I don't give up, not just yet. The rain poured down so hard, that it became slippery and that wasn't good. Sometimes I think whether or not, nature's on my side.

Everything was gone. All the evidence of the accident was gone. Nothing to remind of what had happened. But even still, the memories of what happened will never leave my mind. I slip down the mud, water soaking my whole body as I stand up to where the car crashed. I walk towards the tree slowly, afraid something tragic will happen again as the memories of the crash continue to haunt me. I reach towards the tree, touching the trunk. It feels so rough as the rain pours down on it. I wish I could just crush it. So I punch it with all my might. Anyone who did that would feel the pain of punching a really hard tree, but not me. I had too much hatred on myself to feel anything else. I look up to the dark, cloudy, and gray sky, letting the rain pour on my face as I surrender myself to the feel of it. I take a deep breath as I level my head and look forward. Cammie's life is still at stake, so I move around to search for her.

Step by step, I walk in between trees. Although it continues to rain, I don't have a care about it. Even if I do get sick from it, I still don't care. The mud got in my way too, but not even that stopped me. I shout out her name, hoping she'll hear me, but I get no respond. I try to look for signs that'll prove she's still here, waiting for me to rescue her. It was exhausting but I continued to shout out her name. I turn my head around to look at all angles, thinking I've lost all hope.

I fall to my knees as I bury my head in my hands, wondering how bad could this really get. When I look up, I notice myself in the middle of the woods with trees so green. By each second, the rain continues to come down harder. It's like it's telling me to give up 'cause I won't find Cammie. Like it won't stop till I go back. Nothing's on my side. Nothing. A cool breeze goes on my face, giving me the chills, almost getting me back to reality. Back to reality that Cammie truly must be gone.

I see Grant and Jonas running the mud, towards me. I stand up with a look of disappointment on my face. And I know they both pity me, 'cause right then, they both put their arm on my shoulder, walking me back to the car. Everyone's telling me Cammie's gone, but somehow, I know she's still there waiting for me. Somehow, I know she'll come back someday or maybe I'm just wishing that.

*Sorry if I took long updating this, it might be like that for a while, but I do promise to continue this story till the end ;D Any improvements to make, just say so, but thanks to those who've been reading this :D


	7. Chapter 7: Identification

**Wakin' Up: Identification **

**Cammie's POV **

I groan in pain as I open my eyes. My limbs still ache and I can't remember a thing about what happened. My fingers rub against the soft, newly cleaned sheets of the bed I'm laying on. The lavender scent of it is so comforting, it's like I never want to leave, but I have to go.

I glance around the room I'm in, noticing how it looks so dim and peaceful. But I also notice the clock propped up against the wall, how it reads 12:45, wondering how long I've sleeping. How did I get here in the first place? And just when I was beginning to think I must've been sleep walking, that's when a woman comes in from the hallway.

She must've been in her 40's, dressed in an apron, hair down with her wide open as she rushes towards me. She seems friendly since her voice sounds angelic. She reaches towards me and I can't help but notice how warm her hands are. She lowers herself down when she says, "Hey, you're finally up. How're you feeling?" The look in her eyes finally shifts into joy as a smile forms onto her lips.

"Um... Who brought me here?" I ask her, looking into her eyes. Then, I glance one more time around the room I'm in, thinking maybe I could trust this stranger.

"It was my son who brought you here," She starts, her smile getting bigger by the minute. She cocks her head to the side as she stands herself up. "He said you were very injured and by the looks of it, you are. So, get some rest, honey. You'll need that rest if you wanna go back home," But that's it, I don't know where my home is. And before I know it, a bell rings. "Oh! That must be my pie! Be right back!" She tells me before going after her pie and into the hallway.

I get out of bed, settling my bare feet onto the cold floor. I walk into the hallway, no knowledge as to where I'm heading exactly. I notice the family pictures propped against the walls. They look so loving, it sends out a good atmosphere throughout the house. The smell of pie makes my insides warm that it almost makes me melt. It completely turns on the hunger inside of me. I try to follow the scent of the pie, eager to just see it. I walk by hallways, failing to find it. Then I spot a room. It must belong to some guy, considering the fact that it has lots of things girls wouldn't even include in their room. The door was slightly open, enough to let me peek through it. But I didn't dare venture 'cause this isn't my house. I backed up and tried to turn around the corner carefully, in search of the pie, when I bumped into some guy.

"Ow!" I say in pain, rubbing my forehead after bumping it hard on the guy's chest. "Sorry 'bout that." I tell him, looking up at him, noticing how his forehead is all scrunched in a way that makes me think if there's something wrong with me.

He smiles as he digs his hands into his pockets deeply before saying, "I see you're up now," He starts, his eyes burning into my eyes, his side bangs shifting every time he moves his head. "How're you feeling? You lookin' for something?"

"Um..yea... Do you know where the bathroom is?" I ask him, still rubbing my forehead as try to avoid his eyes since they make me blush whenever he looks at me the way he does so deeply.

"Yea, it's around that corner," He points out with his right index finger, turning to look where he's pointing at and I can't help but notice the features on his face. How his lips move to the way his eyes blink every ten seconds. Oh gosh, I gotta snap out of it. "Just turn right down that hallway and it'll be the door to your left." He turns back to look at me and I can't help but look away. He smiles, noticing how I just avoided his gaze.

"Right..um... Thanks." I tell him as I hurry off into the hallway he just pointed at. I lean back against the wall, taking in deep breaths as I try to center myself.

"No problem." He tells me from behind, his voice fading as I turn the corner, but I try not to notice him, how his voice seems to linger. Then, when I hear his footsteps heading off somewhere else and fading, I creep out of the hallway in search of the lady.

It took a while for me to find her. But it was worth a while since she offered me some lunch. I was starving. I asked where I was and she told me that I'm in Roseville, Virginia. Her son found me in the woods when suddenly, I fainted, and that's how I got here in the first place. But I couldn't remember a thing, so she told me to take my time regaining my memory. It's so frustrating to not know anything. I mean what exactly could've caused this?

"Thanks for all you've done, Ms.?" I say to her, not exactly knowing what to call her. "Oh, call me Mrs. Abrams." She tells me, smiling as she nods at me.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Abrams, for all you've done." I tell her, mentally thanking her for taking me in. If it wasn't for her and her family, maybe I would've been dead by now.

"Well, welcome to the family, Cameron." She tells me, reaching towards my hand as her face shows nothing but happiness.

"Cameron?" I question in wonder, thinking why she just called me that. I scrunch my forehead in confusion, wondering how much more does this person know about me.

"Yes. Cammie. That's your name, that's what it said on your I.D." She tells me, "confusion" written all over her face. "Oh I'm sorry 'bout that. I forgot to return your things to you. Let me go get them for you." She gets up, disappearing into another hallway and quickly coming back with a pile of newly washed clothes, along with a wallet and watch on top. "Here, these belong to you," She hands me the items as I carefully take them, looking at them slowly, thinking I might remember something to get my memory back. But I get nothing back, my mind's totally out. I feel the clothes against my fingertips, wishing I'd remember.

"These are all mine?" I ask, feeling as if I'm in a daze. I open the wallet up, little bits of water clinging onto the soft, burgundy leather. I spot the I.D. It clearly belongs to me since it's got a picture of me on it. I notice how it reads "Cameron Morgan" and "Roseville, Virginia" on it. This got me thinking that I must not have drifted far off from my home and this just might be the first clue to who I really am.

*Special thanks to Elixabeth for her help! :D And thanks to all those who reviewed :D If this chapter turns out wrong in any way, sorry! Oh and I hope you guys continue to love it ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Getting to Know Josh

**Getting to Know Josh **

**Cammie's POV **

Life's known to be complicated and I guess it is. I mean what could get more complicated than not knowing who you really are? I don't know what happened to me to get this amnesia, but I'm determined to get my memory back. So far, I've got my I.D., the first clue to finding out who I really am, the first clue to get back to where I really belong. But there is one question that still remains, is there anybody looking for me right now?

I owe a lot to the Abrams family. If it wasn't for Mrs. Abrams, I would've been starving and not been able to be taken into this great family. And if it wasn't for Mrs. Abrams son, I would've been good as dead meat. I've still yet to thank Mrs. Abrams son, though I haven't had the chance to meet him yet, I think.

"Mind if I ask? Um... Where is Mr. Abrams?" I ask her, wondering where the rest could be since it's so quiet in the house. Then, thinking Mrs. Abrams must be a widow, since Mr. Abrams doesn't seem to be around.

She smirks and laughs as she says, "Mr. Abrams' busy at work, he's a pharmacist," I watch her admire and smell her newly baked pie. She looks completely satisfied with it. "The kids are somewhere in the house." She sighs, thinking where her kids could be.

Mrs. Abrams gets up to put her pie by the window to cool. I stare at my wallet and belongings, wondering where to begin in finding my own self. I was just about to stand to go to window for some fresh air and focus on something else when someone came. It was the same guy I had met in the hallway.

"Hey, mom," He says to Mrs. Abrams, calmly taking a seat at the table across from me. Mom? Did he just call Mrs. Abrams "mom"? Does that mean he's the one that found and saved me? Oh gosh. "You're lookin' better," He acknowledges me and from the look on his face, yup, he's the one. "Josh." He says, reaching his hand towards me with a smile on his face.

"Cammie." I shake his hand with mine while I observe the way his green shirt hangs loosely on him. The way his light, brown eyes are burning on mine, I could almost see every detail in them.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asks, shifting in his seat to face me. His fingers play with one another as he waits for an answer.

I laugh, thinking how could I forget what he's done. "Um.. Thanks for saving me, it really means a lot."

"No problem. Glad you're looking better though." He tells me, nodding and laughing right after. I guess laughing really is contagious. I can't help but laugh with him. So that's what we do for next 2 minutes. We laugh. But when our eyes meet again, we stop. I look away, trying to keep myself from blushing while Josh does the same. My fingers drum on the table, waiting for something to happen. Josh must be wishing the same too 'cause then, we're both staring off into space. It only took 4 seconds for the silence to get awkward.

Mrs. Abrams walks over and she must've noticed the awkwardness 'cause then, she's saying, "Why don't you kids go out and have some fun." She glances between the both of us, thinking how weird could teenagers get? And before she knows it, we're both standing at the same time.

"That sounds like a good idea." I tell her, forcing a smile on my face, but the smile becomes real once I see the smile on Josh's face as he takes a quick glance at me.

I run out the door with Josh right behind me. I look behind to see Josh trying to catch up. I stop and breathe in the fresh air. It feels like it's been so long since I've done this. Josh stops right beside me and looks at me while a smile forms on his lips. I don't know what the smile meant, but I didn't let it get to me. We both look to the sky and watch the flock of birds fly across the blue, bright sky. We let the cool wind settle on our faces. We stayed like that for a moment and I felt Josh's arm brush against mine. It was nice and warm even if it was just for a short time.

"Do you think I'll ever get back?" I ask him. And I know he's not some kind of doctor, but his opinion could give me a boost of confidence on this dilemma of mine, you know.

He laughs shortly, digging his hands deeper into his pockets before saying, "We're not going to keep you here forever, you know." I couldn't help but laugh to his sarcasm. I was being serious but he still manages to make me smile. So I shake my head, thinking not everything will turn out bad if I just believe.

"You've got a nice family." I tell him, turning to him and trying to not focus on his handsome face. Instead I notice the way he looks when I said that. The way his features hardened, the way his eyes seemed to fill with sadness. I wait for him to say something, but I get nothing but a shrug from him as he kicks the dirt with his foot. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe nothing's really good as it seems to be.

*More chapters will be updated soon and so will Zach! :D School starts next week for me, so if the updates take long, you know what to blame it on ;D


	9. Chapter 9: What Are Friends For?

** What Are Friends For? **"So you must be Cammie?" Mr. Abrams points to me as he comes through the door from work.

"Yes. I am," I tell him, looking to Josh, wondering how he feels when his father's around. But he seems so still, looking down to the ground and saying nothing. I wonder what could be the problem. "And you must be Mr. Abrams?" I smile, looking back at Mr. Abrams, knowing I'll have to get back to Josh.

"You got that right, young lady. How's that head of yours doing?" He asks me and from the looks of it, word of what happened to me must've spread around this entire family.

"I'm doing much better thanks to Mrs. Abrams," I tell him, then adding someone else at the last minute, "And of course, Josh." I look back at Josh, smiling at him, hoping to see him smiling back. But all I see is him staring off into space, his gaze so distant.

Mr. Abrams goes over to Josh, giving a pat on his shoulder with a bright smile on his face. "Of course. Josh. My son," He says proudly. "This guy will take over my job and my pharmacy and make us proud. He'll carry on what our family has done through generations and generations. Right, son?" He looks to Josh like he's already expecting an answer. Most likely an answer he wants to hear.

Josh nods his head quite slowly, looking to Mr. Abrams and forcing a smile on his face. He digs his hands into his pockets ever so slowly, the smile on his face quickly disappearing the second Mr. Abrams leaves his side. He takes a glance at me and smiles, so I smile back. What could be the problem?

We're at the dinner table. I sit next to Josh, who still seems to have something on his mind. I can see it in his eyes. The way he just stares at the table even when there's nothing to stare at. The way his fingers play around with the knife and fork next to his plate. I've never seen him so...bothered. And I don't think I could get used to it.

After dinner, I go outside. I go outside and sing "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. I know, I know, weird song choice. But it kind of describes the situation I'm in right now. How I'm fully awake, but I'm still finding my way. So here I am, singing the song and I have to say, I'm not a very good singer and my voice cracks here and there, but what else can I do? Dance? Naww. I go over to a tree and it's kind of getting dark so I wouldn't want to stray off too far and get lost. I'm twirling around and around the tree's trunk. Then, I'm twirling by myself with my eyes closed, still singing, oblivious to what could be out there. Then, I finally stop, leave my eyes closed for a little while. And when I open them, I find Josh standing right in front of me!

Now, before I stopped spinning and opened my eyes, I heard a voice saying from behind me, "What. Are. You. Doing?" And it was Josh's. And he was watching me!

I back away, bringing both my hands to my face, feeling so ashamed of what he just saw me doing. "How long of you been standing there?" I mentally punch myself for being so stupid of not knowing that someone could've been watching me out here in the open.

He laughs and smiles. His smile lets his cheeks rise up and I can't help but notice how cute they are. He shakes his head, digging his hands deeper into his pockets, while his broad shoulders shake from laughter. "Long enough to see that whole performance of yours." He says in between his laughs, pointing and twirling in right index finger at me, imitating the whole "performance" I just did.

I breath in heavily, trying my best to get rid of the shame I was just put in. I've never felt so humiliated in my life. But how could I know that, when I've forgotten who I really was.

"C'mon. Let's go take a walk." He walks towards me and takes my wrist carefully, pulling me towards a sidewalk.

"Do you plan on moving away from here?" I ask Josh, wondering what plans he's got for his life. "I mean you surely do get tired of this place, don't you?"

He shrugs, not giving much away. And just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything, he says, "I can't get away from this place, Cammie. No matter how much I want to, I can't."

I scrunch my forehead in confusion, wondering what could he possibly mean. "You can't?" I ask him, wanting him to explain and tell me what exactly he could mean by that.

"You heard it yourself, Cammie. I have to take over my father's business. I have to be a pharmacist even if I don't want to," He looks at me, sadness filling his eyes, then quickly looks away. "It's been planned since I was born. It's not as easy as it seems."

"Have you told Mr. Abrams that you don't want to take over?" I wonder, thinking if he wasn't up to his father's plan, then Mr. Abrams should know.

"No matter how much I want tell him, nothing will ever change, Cammie." I may not remember anything of my life, but I know how it feels to be forced into something you don't want.

"Listen... I'm really grateful you're family took me in, really. So I want to thank you again," I tell him, eager to change the subject. "I know I can't stay here for long, so I've decided to leave next week."

"Already? You know you can stay longer right?" He looks at me with his forehead scrunched. "Look, you don't have to go so soon."

"I don't want to be much of a bother." I confess to him, hoping he'll understand.

"Hardly." Josh laughs and I can't help but feel better since he said that.

I was supposed to leave next week, but what do you know, the Abrams have been good enough to let me stay longer than I intended. It's almost been a month and what can I say? Josh convinced his mother to let me stay. The days past by and I still haven't remembered much of my past, guess it'll take longer than I thought it would be. So far, everything's been going well, Josh is there for me and I'm there for him. Don't get the wrong idea, we're just friends. 


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

****

Moving On

Zach's POV It's been a month since the accident, but I still can't get it out of my head. Still can't get Cammie out of my head. I still can't get over her even when my friends tell me to. They tell me to get over her, to get over some girl. But Cammie isn't just some girl, she's the girl I love. And nothing can change that, nothing could ever make me forget her. It may take a while for me to.

"Dude, get over it," Grant tells me, stuffing a French fry in his mouth. "You have to get over the fact that she's gone." He takes a sip from his coke, still looking me in the eye. Since when did he become a "love" doctor?

"You don't understand," I say to him, shaking my head at him, staring at my food with no intention of even touching it. "You don't understand how it feels to lose someone too early, so don't tell me what to do!" I get up from my seat and walk away from them all, frustrated at how they've been talking me into forgetting Cammie. It's not that easy.

"You and I both know you'll have to forget her somehow!" Jonas shouts out, being a good friend that he is and I have to give him credit for that. "There are many fishes in the sea!" He shouts out and I can't help but cringe to what he just said. Cammie wasn't just some fish, if she was one, she was a rare one. One that may never be found again.

When I get to my house, I walk into my room. I slam right onto my bed and think about all that my friends just said. How they told me to forget about Cammie. How they tried to convince me that she was really dead. They must've thought that 'cause minutes after the car crashed, the car blew up. They all think Cammie got stuck inside and couldn't get out and blew up along with it. But I told them all, that before the car blew up, I woke up to find Cammie no where inside. That means she was able to get out. But no one believed me. No one. I know what I saw. They just think I was getting too dramatic. So much for being friends.

I look to my side and find a picture of Cammie that I took secretly whenever she wasn't looking. I should've told her I loved her a long time ago. Her hair's flying, while she's got that genuine smile of hers, on. I never did think I'd never see it again.

I shuffle through my iPod touch and the song "Turning Pages" by Sleeping At Last, comes on. Such a perfect timing for such a song to come on. A song that really describes the situation I'm in, how I should've noticed the greatest things about the person I loved. Maybe then, I would've known what I was really living for. 'Cause even the little things serve such a great importance.

Now, I'm caught in a reminiscing moment. I stare up at the ceiling and have a flashback about the time I gave Cammie something before we left to show her my surprise. I gave her a flower. It was called "Forget Me Not". It was in bloom and in perfect blue. I remember how she held it, how it complimented her smile when I gave it to her. How she felt the soft, blue petals against her fingertips. How she held it against her nose and twirled it. It's funny how I gave her a flower with such a name and now here I am, unable to forget her even when my friends tell me to.

Another month passes by and my friends pester me _ again _ about moving on. I have to say, it's been really hard trying to move on. But you know what they say, there's more to life and I guess that's true. I guess I can't be like this forever and mourn for someone's death forever. There might be someone else out there for me. But of course no one could ever replace Cammie. It's time for me to move on and live more. But that doesn't mean I'll actually fetch a girl right this second. For now, I will go outside and open my mind up.

** Cammie's POV **

Two months and life's been good. But if we were to talk about my memory, well, it's not so good. But I'm pretty positive I will get it back soon. I've given myself enough rest to get myself out there to find myself.

I've stayed here at the Abrams family longer than I should have. So I've decided to leave. But of course I can't just leave without telling everyone else especially Josh, who's been a really awesome friend to me. I couldn't have made it without him.

Josh and I take a walk outside like we usually do when we've got time. I don't know how to say what I'm supposed to say, but I'm determined to say it. My fingers play with a loose thread on my shirt. I'm afraid of what Josh might say about my sudden leave. He's been awesome at being my friend and I should've showed him my gratitude a long time ago, now I'm regretting I never did. I let the cool wind settle on my face to calm down my nervousness. The silence was just too unbearable, I thought I was actually alone.

"So..." Josh starts, wondering why I asked him to walk out with me.

"I'm moving out, Josh." I suddenly blurt out. He takes a look at me, confusion filling his expression.

"Well..." He says, but I don't let him finish. Somehow, I don't want to hear what he has to say. Sometimes it's hard to leave those you've just started to love.

"You do know that I have to return to my place someday, right?" I ask him, knowing he's smart enough to know what I mean. "Return to where I really came from. I have to find my own self, Josh."

He takes a deep breath before saying, "Well, don't let me stop you." He may have said that, but he didn't look very happy to say it. It almost makes me feel bad.

Since we've said what we needed to say, we decide to go to a nearby bench. I look to Josh and I notice how his jaw seems to harden, like he's got something on his mind. What could it be this time? I mentally scold myself 'cause it seems like I was the one to put a rainy cloud above his head.

He takes one step ahead of me and abruptly stops. He turns around to face me, his eyes are burning into mine and he exhales deeply before saying, "I really hope you'll find what you're looking for."

"Thanks...again, Josh. I owe a lot to you," I say sincerely, wishing he'd just smile. "But I promise to come back." I nod, hoping he'll take it seriously and know that I'll keep my word.

The wind whistles behind us. We just stand there, like a couple of statues waiting for something to happen. I look around, still unable to look into Josh's eyes. He looks down to the ground, his forehead scrunched in a way that makes me wonder what's even going on in that head of his. The wind blows all around us and it's starting to give me the chills since I've only got a tee and shorts on. And just when I thought I was just going to have to stand in this awkward silence forever, that's when Josh did the one thing that...well what can I say, words can't even describe what just happened.

He looks up at me, his head suddenly rising up. The look in his eyes is so fierce, I thought I was looking at the eyes of a tiger focusing on its prey. His lips move as he begins to say something, then he says, "Then, there's one more thing, Cammie." Then he suddenly takes me by the waist with one arm, pulling me closer till our faces were just mere inches away. But it didn't just stop there, he kept going till our lips crashed onto each other. He had his eyes closed but it took a moment for me to do the same. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and his arm tightening around my waist, while his other arm moved up to the back of my head. I mean, I don't get kissed like this everyday and I don't know if I did before I lost my memory, but right now, I was melting. I don't know how long the kiss was, but everything around us just seemed to pause, like there was no wind at all. Nada. All there was, was warmth and sensation. The chill I was feeling just moments ago, was all gone. I reach up to his chest, resting my palm on there. I could feel his heart beat and it felt romantic. His hands dig deeper into my hair, while his lips seem to dance around slowly. Our lips seemed to meld together and I didn't care. I let him do the job of kissing 'cause as far as I'm concerned, I'm not a pro at this.

He finally pulled back, both his arms on my shoulders, while my hand still rests on his chest. He breaths in a few times as he continues to look at me. I don't know why, but at the moment, I just seemed to stop breathing. It was overwhelming in such a good way. We both seem to linger to the moment as the wind seems to flow around us once again.

"So that's the "one more thing"," I nod, still a bit surprised of what just happened. My arm falls back to my side, trying to seem like I wasn't affected at all, but if you were to ask me, that wasn't something I expected at all!

"Yea," A smile slowly forms on his lips, but it doesn't quite make it. His hands are back in his pockets, while I was worried that my hands had better not been sweating. "We should probably get back to the house now." Our eyes meet again and even that lingers.

When we get back to the house, we both quickly rush back to our rooms, ready to just go back to bed so that we wouldn't have to see each other's faces again. Or maybe that was just me 'cause Josh seemed pretty calm, walking casually to his room, while I dash right back into my room. Mr and Mrs. Abrams must've noticed 'cause they both had their brows raised in wonder.

I lean against the door, thinking of what just happened. I could still feel electricity run through my body and my heart pounding on my chest so hard and I don't know if it's 'cause of the kiss or 'cause I ran. I take a deep breath, thinking of how I will have to face Josh tomorrow, but knowing tomorrow will be a good day. Tomorrow, I will be leaving.

*Special thanks to Rugged Starfish, Cinderella, and truesoul10 :D Next Chapters, Cammie will come back! Be sure to read on to find out what happens to Zammie! ;D 


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Home

**Coming Home**

**Cammie's POV**

Since today is the day I leave the Abrams family, I do what I should do first. I wake up early so that I could leave as early as I can. I've got no things to pack since I already did that the other night. Great, so now what should I do? Sneak out? Well, since it's only 6:23 in the morning, I guess I'm the only one who's awake. Let's just hope no one else is, like Josh 'cause I can't face him just yet. Not after what happened last night.

I peek out my door, looking down the hallways to see if anyone's out there. The coast is clear. So, I tip toe out the door real quietly, careful to make sure I don't alert anyone. The atmosphere seems mellow, it almost makes me want to stay. But, I know I've got to go.

I look down the hallways and smile, thinking about how good the Abrams were to me. I'll miss a lot of things. One of them will surely be Mrs. Abrams pies. I breathe in deeply, hoping I'd smell the aroma of one Mrs. Abrams pies. But of course I got nothing. There wasn't anything baking anyways, but it all still lingers.

I head over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. But I didn't get that glass of water 'cause then, Josh was there. He was there. What was he doing there? I guess I'm not the only early bird here. He was packing up something. I wonder what it is. Where could he be going? Although my curiosity was out there, I didn't confront him. I couldn't. I was afraid of how he'd be since the kiss. So I back up real slowly, not even my footsteps could be heard. I back up till he's out of sight and then, I turn around, thinking I'm in the safe zone. But you're never in the safe zone as long as you're in the same area as the other person you're avoiding.

"So," Josh starts off, stopping with what he's doing and turning around to the direction of where I'm standing. I keep quiet, hoping he'll think I'm already gone. But Josh is too smart for that. "You're leaving." I'm frozen, nailed to where I'm standing. His voice seemed to linger. Then, I think about last night. How it felt so real. It was like we understood each other at the moment.

I know I can't avoid him forever, so I turn back around and walk towards him. His bangs hang over, slightly covering those brown eyes of his. Those eyes that quickly take me in. He's gives away nothing, no expression on his face. Nada. He just looks at me like he wants me to say something and I guess I should.

"I'll be back," I tell him, hoping he'll believe me. He doesn't move an inch, like my words hadn't affected him. "Once I know everything, I'll…" But I don't get to complete my sentence 'cause then, Josh doesn't let me.

He holds up a hand, telling me to stop talking. "You don't have to explain yourself," He puts both of his hands in his pockets, taking a glance away from me for a moment before returning to me and saying, "I just wanted to know if you needed some assistance."

He finally smiles, but only slightly, it doesn't quite reach his eyes. But, I smile back anyways, hoping for the better. "I'll be fine, really. Tell your mom and dad that I thank them for everything." He nods, looking out a window, his gaze so distant. And I know he's got a problem whenever he's like that. But I couldn't let things get more awkward than they are now. So, I leave. Without turning back.

It seemed as if nothing had happened last night, but I guess it's for the best. It would've just made things worse for me. So, I walk back to my room, feeling more than a little bad. But for what? I grab my bag of clothes, all dressed up and ready to go. I don't want anything getting to me, so I try to stay positive. I breathe in deeply and put on a big smile, knowing this will be a good day as long as I look forward to it.

I was heading out the house when I spotted Josh in his room. His door was slightly open, so I could see him. I knew I shouldn't stay for long, but I saw Josh. He was packing up his clothes into a bag. What was he doing? What could he be planning? But I turn away, knowing that that's the least of my problems right now. For now, I have to focus on me.

I dash out of the house, ready to look for the real me. I'm determined to get my memory back. So, when I get to the station, I get on the earliest train to Roseville, Virginia. I take my seat and look out the window and think whether or not there's someone out there waiting for me to return. The train begins to move and everything else outside the window begins to blur as the train moves faster and faster. I smile and look forward, determined to find myself. Roseville, here I come.

**Zach's POV**

You know when they say, "Sometimes, you just have to live more"? Well, that's what I'm doing right now. My friends and I have decided to head to the carnival. Well, _they _decided to go to the carnival. They pretty much just convinced me to go with them since they told me I was just like a vampire cooped up in its coffin, waiting for the darkness to come out so I could finally get out. And I guess they were right about that. So, I decided to change that. I couldn't continue to be a burden to them by going hard on myself. I hadn't realized earlier that by being hard on myself, I was just being a burden to them. I can't accept any more pity or make them suffer anymore.

When we arrive at the carnival, I first notice the bright lights coming from every ride that came in different sorts of colors. Well, it's usually what everyone else first notices when they get to a carnival. All the noises were deafening, but it's good to know that people were just having fun. Everything was so cheerful while on the other hand, I was just feeling dead. But, I don't want to ruin the mood, so I don't show how I really feel.

The air felt nice and cool as it rested on my face. I breathe it in deeply. I close my eyes and breathe in again, determined to rid my mind of all my worries. I close my eyes, mentally deleting everything of the accident like a computer would do. Usually, when I close my eyes, I see Cammie. This time, I tried my best not to see her and I have to say, I did pretty well. I can't let Cammie's death be the death of me. It's not what she would've wanted.

In the carnival, we wander around. Bex and Grant, hand in hand like everyone else. That could've been me too. But that wasn't happening any time soon. We walk all around, my friends deciding on what to ride first. But of course, they chose the Ferris wheel at the end like every couple would when they want to have a moment in privacy. So, while they rode that, I walked around some more, seeing some familiar rides like the Zipper, the Carousel, and the Merry Go Round. I notice all the smiles on peoples' faces, all the couples leaning onto each other. Then, I mentally slap myself, knowing I was _this_ close to thinking of Cammie.

I head towards a game booth to keep myself from reminiscing again. I look back to see the Ferris Wheel, knowing I'll have to go back to my friends soon. I watch the players toss rings, trying to get it into the stick, but they don't quite make it. I was starting to get amused by the failures of the people playing, when a girl approached me.

"You know, there's always a trick to winning," The girl says, smirking when she looks at a ring being tossed that doesn't quite make it again. She looks at me, smiling as her eyes are solely on mine. "Aren't you gonna try it?" She gestures her head towards the game.

"Um.. No, I have to get back to my friends soon." I try to smile back, but it doesn't quite work out.

"Watch this." She tries out the game, looking a little too overconfident, but I guess she had a right to feel that way. She grabbed all five rings and tossed them. All her tosses were sharp. She didn't have to take a moment to think of a strategy to get them in. She tossed them quickly, it's like nothing ever happened. And to my surprise, she got all five rings in.

She got a huge stuffed, pink teddy bear in return. She wraps her arms around it, pushing it away from her face so she could see me.

"How'd you do it?" I ask, still surprised that she tossed it all in. "I mean, what's the _trick_?"

"Confidence," She smiles down at the ground, "You just have to feel confident that you'll get it in and they will," She faces me, smiling as she hugs her teddy bear even tighter. "I'm Ashley, by the way." She reaches her hand towards me.

"Zach." I shake her hand, not wanting her to wait any longer while she's got a huge bear to hold onto.

"We should grab some hotdogs. C'mon!" She motions towards a hotdog stand, looking at the menu. And since she's got that bear of hers to hold, I tell her to take a seat at the bench right across the stand.

I think she's got a thing for me, but I just don't feel the same way. She's seems like a nice girl, a likable one. But I'm just not ready for another relationship. No one just can't seem to replace Cammie.

**Meanwhile…**

**Cammie's POV**

It hadn't taken that long for the train to finally arrive at Roseville. When I got out of the train and into the streets, I looked around to see if anything would come to mind. But no memory of any kind came back to me. Nada. I just felt like a lost little nursling looking for its home.

The town looked very nice and busy with crowds of people. There was a football game going on, guess that explains everything. It was 7:56 pm and I was exhausted from the ride. So, I went to a motel and got a room. It felt colder than usual, I didn't think I'd get used to it. When I got into my room, I settled my things onto the mattress, stretching all my limbs to wake myself up so that I could get some things straight. At least it was a little warmer in there. I head to the bathroom to wash my face, thinking all the stretching didn't work. I look at the mirror, wondering if everything will turn out well or just turn into a twisted mess. Then suddenly, I hear the front door shut close.

I look out to see who it could be. But, I wait first to see if the stranger would do anything. The person does nothing, it's as quiet as it has been a few minutes ago. I didn't know what else to use, so I grabbed the stainless steel trash bin to use as a weapon against this stranger. Harmful or not, it's best to be prepared.

"Who's there?!" I come out of the bathroom quickly, the trash bin tightly in my hands, only to find Josh standing there. Yes, that's right. Josh. What in the world was he doing there anyway? "Josh? Wha..what…" But I didn't get to complete my question 'cause then, Josh was already raising his hand to stop me.

"Ok, long story short, I followed you here. Why? 'Cause I thought you would need some assistance." His gaze is set solely on mine, his hands deep in his pockets, with his bag sitting beside his feet, looking so calm like he hadn't done anything surprising.

When he said that he had come here to help, well I couldn't help but not believe that. Like that wasn't actually the reason why he was here. Or maybe I just wanted the reason to be something else, like he had come for something more. So, I gulp and say, "Is that really why you came here? To help me?" I look at him, my eyes not leaving his, thinking the truth could be seen in a person's eyes or maybe I could just feel it. But hey, I'm no psychic.

"Yea, that's right," He nods, unable to focus his gaze on mine. So, there must be another reason to it. He sits on the bed, taking a look at my things. "Too tired to unpack?" A laugh escapes his throat.

"What about your parents? I thought you couldn't leave?" I wonder, my arms crossed on my chest, knowing his parents wouldn't approve of this. I'm not going to let him get away with anything even if he has been a good companion.

"What? I can't help a friend?" He raises an eyebrow, a smile on his lips like a little, mischievous kid. I roll my eyes and smile. He has always been able to make me smile at my worst moments. "There's a carnival right in town. What do you say we go and have fun for tonight?" He gets up, getting ready to go through the door, knowing I can't resist but go with him to the carnival. He smiles big, gesturing his head and thumb towards the door. So, I shake my head and laugh, while he takes my hand and leads me out the door, out the motel and into town, heading towards the carnival. Heading towards a place where someone could be waiting for me.

*Sorry for the delay, I've had lots of homework to do these past weeks Anyways, keep reading to see what will happen to Cammie What could be waiting for Cammie in town? Well, I think the answer's obvious ;) Next chapters coming up soon!


	12. I Long for You

**I Long For You**

**Cammie's POV**

"So I'm guessing you know your way around here?" I turn to Josh, who's leading the both of us to the carnival. I mash my lips together, feeling the cold breeze on my skin and I start to shiver. I have to say, I look forward to having a good time tonight since tomorrow I know I'll have to face some troubles looking my way through.

"Nope, but I've got good radar for these kind of things." He looks back at me with a smile forming on his lips. And I guess he noticed how I shivered 'cause then, he slowly slid his hand up my arm and I couldn't help but feel the tingle from the warmth of his hand. I could feel the blood rushing up my cheeks as I try to keep myself from squirming in front of Josh. At that moment, everything just felt so right and real that I just wanted to hold onto the moment forever. His fingers pressed harder onto my skin, pulling me a tad bit closer to him. So, I let myself falter and lean closer, smiling as I buried my head onto his chest.

I could nearly fathom every smell coming from the carnival. Crowds of people walked all over the place with smiles on their faces. Well, who wouldn't smile when you're at place like this? People went on chattering about their thoughts to one another as Josh and I continued to walk on deciding on what to ride first. But feeling a little lost than ever, I left that decision up to Josh. We had all the time in this world and I was totally in the mood to having a good time with Josh, who by the way still had his arm around me. Everything felt perfect, but I couldn't help but notice the feeling inside me that kept nudging on, like it was telling me something, as if something was coming for me this second. Whatever it was, I'm pushing it aside.

The wind whistled as we got closer to our destination. I was still in Josh's arms and I felt so good, I felt like I could fly. The breeze was so cool, but Josh's arm kept me warm all the way through. I tried hard to ignore the feeling inside me, which kept me feeling something was coming my way. And trust me, it didn't feel good. But look on the bright side - I'm with Josh, my awesome companion who never ceased to make me smile.

Out of all the rides that were there and despite all the debating that Josh and I had, we decided to go for the Merry-Go-Round. Well, I guess that wasn't such a bad choice since I needed something nice and fast to get rid of that odd feeling inside my head. So when Josh and I got into our seats, I braced myself for what could either be the worst or most fun ride I have ever had. My body stiffened and my jaws clenched, totally expecting the worst. I mean I wasn't very good with heights. In fact, I hated them. So imagine my surprise when instead of finding myself screaming to the top of my lungs, I find myself laughing and smiling while taking a peek at Josh, who's also smiling back at me.

This is totally what I needed. I mean with the wind clashing onto my skin, I felt totally at peace. My nerves were calm and the feeling inside my head was finally gone. It was quiet. Everything around me turned to silence. Everyone and everything around me blurred. I lingered onto the feeling and moment, so I closed my eyes as I continued to swing around. My hair flowed effortlessly behind me as I spread my arms to the sides. I was really starting to get into the moment when suddenly the ride was over. That ruined the mood big time, but I wasn't going to let that take away the fun with Josh and I.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask Josh, moments after the ride, suddenly wondering if I got something on my face.

"Nothing. You just seemed disappointed after the ride," When he said that, I suddenly felt like a little kid who couldn't get enough of something and wanted more. And I was just about to redeem myself when Josh said, "So, what's next?" And at that moment, I didn't know if he was asking about what to ride next or what's next for us, if you know what I mean.

I stare at him, completely speechless. And the more I look into his eyes, the more I start to feel nervous and I don't know why I should feel that way, but I just couldn't control myself. His brown eyes were focused on mine. Those eyes of his make me melt whenever I look into them. He was still smiling, making his cheeks rise. Those cute cheeks of his - I just couldn't get enough of them. He was completely calm, while I was here rubbing my hands together and trying to keep them from sweating. I look around me, trying to avoid his gaze. I wondered if he was feeling the way I was feeling right now - nervous with completely nothing to say whenever we were in moments like this. But I guess not by the looks of it, I mean he isn't shaking like I am. I don't think there would ever be someone who would feel that way for me, so I guess the kiss meant nothing to him.

Thinking this shouldn't get any more awkward than it already is, I tell him, "Want some cotton candy?" I look into his eyes, knowing there's no use in feeling this way. I've got so much more things to think about.

**Zach's POV**

"There are many fishes in the sea"- Sure there are and Ashley was one of them. Sure she was nice and smart, but I wasn't going to pursue her. Not when it's only to get over Cammie. I'm not that type of guy.

So here I am waiting for our hotdogs with Ashley - only 'cause she approached me first. But I wasn't going to stick around any longer. I glance around, letting myself hope that I'd find Cammie walking around. But I shake my head instead and close my eyes 'cause sometimes it sucks to hope. When I open my eyes, imagine my surprise when I find Ashley staring at me. I know that kind of stare - the kind of stare when a person has a thing for you. But sorry to say, I just didn't feel the same way about her.

I look away, hoping she doesn't get any wrong idea. So, I focus on the people walking all around me, wondering when the hotdogs will be ready. I dig my hands deep into my pockets, feeling the breeze against my face. I knew I still had my friends who are almost finished with their ride - I just had to find a way of leaving without Ashley getting the wrong idea of not wanting to be around her. I sigh, feeling a little more than troubled these days.

I notice a guy walking with a handful of stuffed toys, along with cotton candies, while the girl beside him holding nothing else but a drink. He's holding onto them real tightly, but the girl who must be his girlfriend, doesn't seem to notice his struggle. And at one point, the wind rushed against him that he almost actually fell back, but luckily he didn't. The girl finally looks back at him for a second before turning back around to keep walking. She never budged to help or acknowledge him. And then it hit me, they weren't actually together. In fact, the girl didn't even know who he was. He was just a guy chasing after some pretty girl who wouldn't notice him even with the efforts he made. I continue to watch them go – the guy following the girl right about everywhere just to catch her attention and maybe get a date with. And I was starting to feel sorry for that guy as I looked on after them, when something else caught my attention. Or maybe _someone_ else did. She had a face that looked so familiar – a face I could never forget. She had shoulder length brown, blonde hair and a smile that I hadn't seen for a very long time. Then, it hit me.

"Cammie?" I mutter to myself, completely doubting myself of what I'm seeing right now. I take slow, small steps towards her. I mean, I could just be seeing things right? They all told me Cammie was dead, but right now, my senses were telling me the exact opposite. I squint my eyes, hoping to see her more clearly and when I do, I start to believe what I see. Deep inside, I know it's gotta be her and for a moment there, my heart stopped beating. She starts walking, quickly disappearing behind a booth. I couldn't miss this, I had to know it's her and see her. So I shout out, "Cammie!" I run towards her, through crowds of people – leaving behind Ashley, who I've completely forgotten about and was at the moment, shouting out my name.

I ran and ran behind all the booths and when I lost her, I completely lost hope. My breath came rapidly. I was too tired, but I didn't give up – I couldn't give up, not now. Not when I've already found her. And when I found her again, it got my hopes up again. I ran after her as she continued to walk on. No matter how many times I called out her name, she couldn't hear me and when I think about it, I'm just like that guy I saw earlier chasing after a girl who didn't even know anything about him. My friends, who were finally finished with their, managed to find me. And when they did, they must've thought I was crazy for running and looking like a lost, troubled guy. But they don't know the reason behind all that. So, they shouted out my name, chasing after me to wherever it is that I was heading. But I was too fast for them, so they fell behind while I kept Cammie in sight. Their voices disappeared behind every existing song in the carnival. Cammie finally came to a stop. So I stopped, only a few feet away from her. I knew this was my moment to finally see her again. So, I took a second to take a breath, embracing myself for what may happen next. Then, I shout out her name. "Cammie!"

She looks back at me and smiles. So, I smile back.

*Sorry for the really, really long update xD I'll try to update as fast as I can this time. R&R


	13. Chapter 13: People Change, Not Memories

**People May Change, but Not Memories**

"**Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together." – Unknown**

"**I don't like the memories because the tears come easily, and once again I break my promise to myself for this day. It's a constant battle. A war between **_**remembering**_** and **_**forgetting." - **_**Unknown**

**Zach's POV**

For a moment there, I couldn't breathe. She stood there with her hands in her pockets and I knew she was shivering and I wanted to wrap my arms around her so bad to keep her warm, but I couldn't – my feet couldn't move. It was as if there was a boundary between us, keeping us apart. But it felt as if it was only yesterday when we last saw each other.

Her hair had gotten longer to her waist and she seemed to have gotten thinner. But she was still the Cammie I loved – the Cammie who I hadn't forgotten since the accident. She was still smiling at me. Her smile was soft making her cheeks rise up a bit. The moonlight shined in her eyes making her eyes seem to sparkle. What was I doing there just standing? This was my moment to get her back. I had nothing else to lose.

I took one step towards her, blinking more than once just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. My mouth was dry, my palms were sweaty. The last time I felt like this was the time I asked her to be mine. But unlike before, this time, I won't let her disappear from me. It's like she had been waiting for me this whole entire time – standing there so patiently in the cold breeze and just then, if felt like it was just the two of us there with her smile directed at me… or so I thought.

I started to pick up my pace, inching closer and closer towards her. I take my hands out of my pockets, just about ready to throw my arms around her when I got there. And just when I thought I was almost there, just when I thought I'd take her right back, another guy rushes right past me – his arm brushing up against my right arm and then, I froze again. I froze. In disbelief. Stopping mid-way across from her. He continued walking past and ahead of me, throwing his arms around Cammie and pulling her closer with drinks in his hand for them two. I blinked more than once, this time hoping it was all just a dream. Had I been replaced? That quickly? I needed someone to tell me that I was wrong, that it was just another girl. But, I knew deep down inside what I really saw and there was no mistaking that it was surely Cammie.

I stood there, completely fazed by what just happened. I stood there like a stupid man watching his girl being taken away by some other guy… or is it that she isn't mine anymore? A droplet of water was slipping down my cheek as I watched them walk on, arm in arm. And no, I wasn't crying, but I guess inside I was. He rubbed his hand against her arm – I could've been the one doing that. He whispers in her ear softly, easily making her giggle – that should be me. One by one, droplets of water began falling on my face. Then, it got harder and faster and by then, I knew it was raining. But I stood there, watching them cling onto each other happily, searching for some shelter. The last time it rained this hard was the day of the accident. Were rainy days always this sad? I think it's time that changed.

**Cammie's POV: **

"There's no way I'm staying here all night." I say, my teeth knocking against each other so fast, it makes my whole body vibrate.

"And this was so not part of my schedule," Josh laughs, taking his hands out of his pockets to cup them around his mouth. He blows warm air into them and the second thing I know, he's placing his warm hands on my cheeks. "Better?"

I grasp his hands before pushing them away. "Don't. You don't have to do this," The second those words come out, I begin to feel bad as his expression begins to change into something less happier. "Keep yourself warm… 'cause I'll be needing that warmth later." I say, in an attempt to make him feel better and I know it worked when he shook his head and laughed.

I don't know if it was the frigid wind or just the fact that the rain helps me clear my mind, but in that moment I felt a sense of flashback – a memory coming back to me. In that moment, I was frozen, stuck in a vague moment and blacked out. The next thing I know, I hear nothing. Nothing but a girl laughing as she's seated in a car. It was also raining just like it is now, but I can't see her face. It's distorted, but she seems happy and that was all it took to make the rainy day such a happy one - specifically for the guy next to her. His face was also distorted in a way that doesn't give me such a clear view of his features. He's laughing alongside with her while he's driving. They both seem so happy, it almost makes me mad and I don't know why. He seems so familiar but I just can't recall on who he really is. Everything's just so blurry. He leans in closer to the girl, giving her a quick but soft kiss that they both savored.

The next thing that happened took my breath away. Just a second after they kiss, an animal appears right in front their car, causing the guy to abruptly turn the wheel. Suddenly, my breaths were coming in short and it was getting hard to breathe. The car turned abruptly, causing both of their bodies to swivel really hard in which I notice the girl hitting her head really bad on the window and the next thing I know, her head is bleeding and she's unconscious. I could hear the tires screeching as the car turns and just before the car was about to hit a tree, that's when Josh awakens me from that strange memory.

"Are you alright?" Josh asks, worry expressed on his face. Both of his hands grasping mine, our bodies close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks and suddenly, I realized that _this_ was reality. "You don't look so well. You're very pale… Cammie, you're sweating real bad. I think you're coming up with a cold. We need to get you home as soon as possible."

I look to Josh in confusion. Home? Where could that be?

*It's been so long since I've updated :( Sorry for the wait, hope u like it! R&R! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Follow your Heart

"**The brain is the most outstanding organ, it works 24 hours a day 365 days a year from birth until you fall in love." – Unknown**

"**Sometimes the best thing you can do is not to think, not wonder, not imagine. Just breathe and have faith that everything will work out for the best." – Sydney Schepikoff**

**Follow your Heart**

**Cammie's POV:**

That night, I couldn't fall asleep. I guess I had been too bothered by that unexpected memory. I wondered who those two people were. They couldn't have just come up if they weren't somehow important. I couldn't quite put my finger on it and it made me very anxious. Outside, I could hear the sound of crickets. Normally, that would help soothe my thoughts, but now it didn't help at all. The soft, chill breeze from the open window did help cool my face. As I look to Josh who's sleeping soundly on the couch, I wonder how life would've been if I hadn't been saved by him. Or even worse, how my life would've been if I hadn't forgotten my memory.

It's 3:48 am on a Saturday and it's still raining. Clouds, dark and gray, formed in the skies almost blocking everything in it. But as I stood to look at the skies near the window, there I saw the moon – alone in the hollow darkness, just like me. At that moment, I suddenly felt so lonely, rubbing my arms to keep warm. I look to Josh once again, wondering whether I could put my whole trust in him. I mean I've known him for so long, but could I really trust him? Nothing felt right at that moment, I was alone even with Josh there. Was it my lack of sleep or the thought that there's possibly someone else out there? I suddenly find myself longing for the life I've still yet to remember.

**Zach's POV:**

I tried to follow her - Cammie. The ground was getting muddy and slippery. My vision became blurry with the rain getting in my eyes. In the distance, Cammie and the other man rushed into shelter. A few minutes later, they were heading someplace else. Just then, my phone rang. Through the wet screen, it was Grant. But I didn't bother answering it. I couldn't lose track of her just yet. I couldn't lose her again.

They both left the fair and I was just about to do the same when someone grabbed me by the arm. I watched Cammie disappear into the darkness as I was kept hold by no other than, Grant. Such perfect timing… I tried to break free from his grasp, but I was too weak at that moment. The ground too slippery, the rain pouring too hard. I look to Grant in anger, looking back and forth from where Cammie was just standing. And when I realized she was already gone, my hope had also vanished. Finally, I had the strength to break free.

"I saw her," I turn to everyone including Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Preston. They stared at me with eyes so wide, it's like they were looking at a monster.

"Who exactly did you… see?" Bex says, embracing herself with both arms. The rain poured down even harder on us, but none of us budged to move. Macey, who would normally complain about her hair getting frizzy by the rain stayed put with eyes piercing right through me and for the first time, it seemed as if she was afraid – she knew just who I was talking about.

I guess that's what got Macey saying, "Cammie." When she said that, it was no lower than a whisper that nobody else heard her, but me.

Liz, on the other hand began to sneeze and I knew she was starting to catch a cold and I almost felt bad for that. They all looked at me like lost children, but I had nothing else to say. My mouth was shut closed and I watched as they stood shivering in the rain. I turned my back on them to look back at where Cammie had gone. It's like the world was trampling on me. What was I supposed to tell them? That I had seen Cammie breathing and walking on this planet? No, no I couldn't do that. They'd think I was nuts, actually they already do.

Above us, thunder was rumbling. Everyone at the fair rushed to leave the place. Puddles began to form on the ground. Car tires were screeching as people couldn't wait to get someplace warm. I knew right then and there that Grant was beginning to lose his patience. I knew that Bex was getting her fighting skills on to use it on me when she needed to, to make me spit it out. I, for one, was known to drive all kinds of people crazy. *cough cough girls cough cough* ;)

"You know, this was not my idea of fun, Zach," Grant says, his voice harder than usual. His jaw was hardening and his knuckles were clutched even tighter.

"I saw her!" I tell them, facing back at them and looking at their faces waiting for me to explain. Their eyebrows rising in confusion as they looked at each other then back to me, and I knew just then that they wouldn't believe me. "I saw - …" I was just about to tell them, when one of the guys from the game booths came up to us.

"Hey! You kids better start leaving. I don't think this storm will stop anytime soon." He told us with his arms above his head, sheltering himself from the rain as the thunder rumbled even louder. Seconds later, the man left and seven of us were left alone on that rainy night.

"You're delusional, Zach!" Grant declares to me when I admitted to him that I had seen Cammie, 15 minutes after we got into the car, stuck in traffic. I knew that they wouldn't believe me and it took almost every ounce of my strength to not roll my eyes and bang my head on the window. "You can't possibly be thinking that you actually saw _her. _She's… _gone_. And you know that."

Was I really delusional? People may call me crazy, but I'm just a hopeful guy who listens to his gut. And my gut tells me that Cammie's still living. I could've argued with them all throughout this whole night, but being the smart guy that I am, I decided to say, "You know what? You're right. I'm just really tired. That's all. Forget I even said that." The traffic lights turn from red to green and sooner than later, we're back at home. I get out from the car calmly, hoping they'll believe every word that I just said. And as I walk up the steps and into the house, I could feel all their eyes on me – staring at me like I was an emotionally disturbed kid who needed some help. Of course, they didn't believe me at that moment, but they just let it go. I just hoped they'd believe me later 'cause by the time I got to my room, I vowed to find her. No one's stopping me from finding her. I know I sound crazy right now, but it's just something called determination.


	15. Chapter 15: Mother Knows Best

"**It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember." – Unknown**

"**Life is like monkey bars. You have to let go if you want to move on." – Unknown**

**Mother Knows Best**

**Zach's POV:**

The next morning went a little fast. My plan to find Cammie was not to be made obvious around my friends 'cause then that would be the only thing standing between me and getting Cammie back. So, to try my best to look normal, I went out for a walk. But, of course, it wasn't just an _ordinary walk. _It was a walk in hopes of finding her somewhere here in Roseville. I've got to admit, it isn't easy finding someone in a town. I mean, I've lived here in Roseville almost all my life and know my way around town. But that doesn't help with the fact that she could be anywhere I'm not.

Here I am, by a café where I spot a pack of M&M's. They were Cammie's favorites. She would eat them till her fingers were colors of the rainbow. Those were one of the times where I'd laugh 'cause she looked just like a little girl. So, I bought them and ate them. As I ate them, I waited for those rekindling moments with Cammie. But nothing came. Maybe I was beginning to heal. Or maybe it was the fact I knew deep down inside that she was still out there. All I needed to do was find her. So, there was no need to linger to those memories. But then, I got back to the time I saw her at the fair. She looked bright and happy like there was nothing standing in her way. And when she was with that… _guy_. Well, she seemed even happier. No matter how much it hurt to say, they seemed perfect for each other. They seemed to make each other… happy. They seemed to complete each other. And I guess the guy wasn't so bad at all. But what guy would accept that fact especially when he saw his girl with some other guy? Definitely not me. Of course, that only made me feel even worse. You could almost hear those crunchy sounds as I put all my anger out on the M&M's as I chewed them.

The sun was beginning to rise even higher and it hit my face. The warmth felt very nice on my skin especially with this cold weather in the way.

Max, one of the guys who worked at the café must've sensed my anger 'cause then, he offered me a cup of latte and said, "On the house." He places it on the table, nodding his head towards me. For some reason, this only made me feel worse than I already did. But, you gotta give the guy some credit for even caring.

I look down at the latte and smile, looking at the smiley face that Max had put on the latte. He was a pro at these kinds of things. I take a sip of the latte, savoring its sweetness as it reaches my tongue with its warm blanketing it, closing my eyes and leaning back in my seat to have the warmth of the sun on my face once again, only to have someone block it. And I know someone was in the way of it since instead of feeling the sun on my face, I feel the cool breeze hit my face as this stranger passes by and stops right in front me. And to my surprise…

"Hello, Zach," She greets with a smile. I clutch my chair even tighter, clueless as to why she's here and how she found me. Did I mention that she was Mrs. Morgan? That's right. It's Cammie's mother. "I've been meaning to speak to you."

What could've been more awkward than having your girlfriend's mother staring right at you? At this moment, I just knew we were going to have a not-so-interesting convo. Being the proper woman that she is, she sat straight up with her hands on her lap and a smile on her face. And when I just look at her, I couldn't help but feel bad. At that time, my shirt felt tighter than usual making it hard for me to breathe. The atmosphere felt colder than it already was and this silence was killing me.

She was just about to say something, but she didn't get the chance 'cause then, I was already telling her, "I'm sorry." I had nothing else to say. I knew she was here to talk about Cammie and it was all I could think of to say. I may think that Cammie's still alive, but Mrs. Morgan thinks otherwise. I couldn't tell her that Cammie was still alive. I couldn't add Mrs. Morgan to my list of people who think I've gone insane. No. She wasn't the one to see Cammie in person. That was just me and I've yet to prove that she's still out there. I begin to finger with a loose thread on my shirt nervously, awaiting her response. I couldn't look at her anymore. So instead, I look down at the ground.

"Don't be," She finally says, shaking her head slowly. And I know she's as tired as I am hearing her exhale deeply. "Being sorry won't bring her back," _But she is back. _I place my hands atop the table between us and hold them together. "Wherever she is now, she must be… happy." _With that other guy, yes. But only for now. _

She sits back in her chair, inhaling deeply, her eyes so distant. "You've got to stop blaming yourself or… or… or feeling sorry about the accident," She looks at me, sadness and worry in her eyes and I knew just then that she was being sincere. But I didn't need this pity from her. All they need to do is to wait. Wait and I'll prove to them that Cammie's back. Not in ghostly form, but in human form that's actually alive and breathing. I dig my head into my hands, not being able to handle this guiltiness and look her in the eye. "You've got to stop believing that you actually… _saw her_. She's not… alive." Just then, I knew it was hard enough for her to say that her daughter wasn't alive anymore. It's never easy for a mother to say that her child's gone. She took a moment and sipped some of her coffee. Looking up from her coffee, she bit on her lip and it almost seemed like she was about to cry. But the thing that got me most is how she even knew that I thought I saw Cammie at some point. So, I looked up from my hands in confusion, my eyes focusing harder on her.

She must've sensed my confusion, igniting her to say, "I… I heard you haven't been coping so well since the accident," She leans in closer, clearing her throat as she pushes her oblivious emotions aside. "I heard from your friends and trust me, I didn't like what I heard them say was happening with you. I get it. You're young and got your whole life ahead of you. But…" She pauses to look me straight in the eye, seriousness taking over once again. Her fingers play with the rim of the coffee cup and blows softly into the hot coffee, keeping her occupied but she never fails to say, "Cammie's death shouldn't keep you from living on." She was right about the fact that someone's death shouldn't keep one from moving on. But she was wrong about Cammie's death.

"Just… just do what's best," She went on. When she said that, I couldn't help but think that I was, I am doing what's best. I no longer believed that Cammie was dead cuz I just saw her with my own two eyes the other day. And I'm doing what's best by searching for her so I could bring her back. I wish I could tell everyone that, but that could only mean a check-up with a psychiatrist for me courtesy of Grant and Bex. I've always known them as the most aggressive ones. Mrs. Morgan finally decided to end this talk, getting up from her seat, never failing to smile, she looks at her watch like she's got somewhere else to be she says, "Listen, Zach. I really hope you take my words into consideration," She walks out the door, stopping at the last second to look back at me to say, "Keep in touch." At that moment she winked and it looked as if she knew what I was about to do. She almost looked hopeful, like I was capable of bringing Cammie back and was relying on me for that. As I watched her walk off into the distance, her words to do what's best kept echoing through my mind. I knew that just then, what I was just about to do was right. Because this is all just out of love.

***Thanks for all the reviews! Hope u guys keep lovin' it! :D Zammie for life! R&R


	16. Chapter 16: Best Friends

"**A **_**Good**_** friend knows all your best stories. A **_**Best**_** friend has lived them with you. See the difference?" – Unknown**

**When you've got a Best Friend **

**Macey's POV:**

I don't know about everyone else, but I don't think Zach's insane. He was never the type to go crazy over something or someone unless he had a really good reason for being that way. And somehow, I had the feeling that he might be right – that maybe Cammie may really be out there somewhere, we just didn't know where to look. But if she was really alive, then why isn't she back yet? Truth be told, I was really dismal when I found out she was gone. She was my sister – not by blood, but by soul and the same went for Bex and Liz. Now if she's really out there like Zach says she really is, I'll just hope that she comes back sooner than later.

I figured I shouldn't let that problem get to my head. I guess it already has, but I shouldn't let it worsen. So, in order to relieve myself, I do what I do best – shopping. I went shopping at the mall, hoping it'll help to ease my thoughts and I guess it did. Fact is, I was free to get anything I wanted. People may think I'm a spoiled brat, but it's just the outcome of being an only child of a super-rich family. So, what could I do? Everything I wanted, I got. I guess you could include boys to that list, but it's not like I actually cared about them. Nobody really understood me, but one who did was Cammie. She saw something in me that nobody else did.

Filling my arms with shopping bags is one of the things I do best at, which is exactly what I did. Doing so, is one of the solutions of how girls take their minds off their problems and it actually works for me. But, of course I wasn't the one to hold those heavy bags. I had my bodyguards do the job. I tried inviting Liz and Bex, but Liz was too busy reading and Bex was too busy working out her own problems along with her mom who was back in London as usual. When I needed somebody to drag to shopping trips, it'd be Cammie. And I knew she didn't exactly enjoy it, but at the end of the day, we both did. Nothing's really been the same ever since Cammie was gone.

I suddenly felt thirsty and felt the need to quench my thirst, so I went to Starbucks and had one of my guys stand in line to get me some Tazo tea. As I wait, I sit down resting my elbows on the table, thinking about what Zach said when he told us that he saw Cammie. Then, I wondered if Cammie saw Zach. I started wondering about a lot of things, it felt as if I were going crazy! I know I'm not the smartest out of the rest of us, but it was common sense to know that in order to understand someone like Zach, I had to put myself in his shoes so that I'd understand why he does the things he does. Taking out a wallet-sized picture of the eight of us that I always kept in my bag, I look to where Cammie was. Then, I look to Zach. We all know that they loved each other even though they didn't say so, but looking at them, I knew Zach was most certainly not delusional. Love may drive people crazy, but Zach just wasn't _that _crazy. Heck, he's one of the really clever one out of all of us. Besides, he may have a point. Cammie may still be alive and it's not like her body was ever found. So, who's to say that she's dead? Gee, this really needs further investigation and finally, I understood Zach.

Smiling at the picture of us when I suddenly felt some hope that Cammie may be alive, I was startled when one of my bodyguards came up to me to hand me my tea. I guess I hadn't realized that I had been so focused on this _Cammie comes back from the dead _problem that I hadn't realized I was laughing at the picture which wasn't funny in any way at all. At that moment, I truly believed that Cammie was still alive and that Zach was going to need all the help and support that he can get to bring her back. Bex, Grant, Liz, and Preston may not believe Zach yet, but they'll soon learn to when the time comes.

Sitting in my car now, being chauffeured by my personal driver on my way back home I look out the window and think about how I could help Zach find Cammie. Because the more help he can get, the faster Cammie can come back to us. I've known Cammie for approximately four years now, meaning I know the way her brain works. But in this situation, even that won't help. I figured since Zach saw Cammie back here in Roseville that means she could be anywhere here in Roseville, so it'd be easier finding her now.

I continue to stare out my window, thinking about all the possibilities that could and could've happened. In this world, anything could happen. Imagine my surprise, when I see a familiar face out my window walking down the side of the road. A familiar face that happened to be Cammie's! I've no doubt that it was Cammie's. It was always easy to identify a best friend even by just looking at her back. Of course I had to see her up close so I had the car stop. I tried to chase after her no matter how crowded it was. I couldn't afford to lose my sight on her. But too many tall people blocked my view of her. Right then and there, I just had to push the people aside just to keep up with Cammie. But no matter how hard I tried to, I just couldn't. It was like being in a war that I couldn't even win. I eventually lost her. I shouted her name out more than I could remember, but it was no use. With that huge crowd and loud music playing everywhere, there was no way she could've heard me. But even though I lost her, I am, now more than ever, convinced that Cammie is alive. I just had to tell Zach.

"Zach!" I shout, after waiting for Zach to pick up his phone. Completely surprised by who I saw, I almost forgot to speak.

"Hey, Macey," Zach talks on, sounding a little dead and fazed than usual. "I don't think I was expecting a call fro -"

But he wasn't able to complete his sentence cuz then, I was already declaring, "I… I saw her. Cammie… and she's alive." My voice sounded hoarse from all the shouting and serious, but I didn't care. All I cared about was whether Zach heard me or not, and with the dead silence I was getting from him, I'm guessing he did.

*** Sorry if it's taking long for Cammie and Zach to meet, just don't want it to seem hurried :) R&R! :D


End file.
